Smile For Me?
by Yamsassi
Summary: [Oneshot] I don't get it. You wouldn't smile for anyone else but her. Not even me. Well fine, I'll make you smile for me. [I can't genre for my life]


**[Author's Notes]**

**Hey there, it's Yami. -u-**

**I felt tired and after staring at my profile picture for a few moments, I got this idea. It's not in any way affiliated with Synchronicity, though I kind of want to write something on that next... Just a little GumixRinxMiku thing.**

**Warning, blood trigger warnings.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Would you smile for me?

Perhaps not, after all, you don't look at me the same way as you look at _her_. You don't look at me with those adoring blue eyes. Am I not important to you? Is it because that I'm the best-friend filler character? Maybe that's the case, perhaps that's the reason as to why I know myself that you'd never love me.

It's pathetic, isn't it? I know these feelings will never be returned, but I harbour them anyways.

Day one.

You've been spending all your time with _her_ again. Wasn't her name Miku, or something? It's kind of stupid of me. I mean, to feel envy towards that girl simply because she was spending more time with you. I nearly laughed at myself for it. Well, that's actually a lie. I did laugh at myself for it.

Whenever I could hear your voice, those sweet sharp tones, her voice followed right after it. It kind of annoyed me. You stopped spending your time with me. I was jealous of her. She had only been there for a day, and yet already she was consuming your thoughts. Already she was above my level. I couldn't understand.

But that's alright, I gave up on understanding a while ago.

Day two.

Today was a step up from yesterday, at least. Well, if you looked at the bigger picture. Personally, I don't see it that way. You invited me to lunch with her. Yet, you completely ignored me. Do you know how envious, hurt, lonely I was? Even if I tried to speak, her voice powered over mine. Perhaps it's that I never was able to speak up loudly enough.

After the school day ended, Miku had some sort of meeting to go to. And I was the benchwarmer, wasn't I? Your precious Miku wasn't there, and so you called on me. The walk to your house was long and incredibly awkward. I hated it. I hated myself. I hated her most of all.

Maybe I'm more upset about this than I should be.

Well, it's your fault.

Day six.

It's been almost a week. Even people like Miki have started to see the potential in you two to be a couple. It made me sickly jealous. I started to stop hanging out with them. I couldn't hear the rest of what they were saying. Most of it was just white noise. The rest was easily picked out, Rin and Miku. Rin and Miku.

My days have been getting blander. You never talk to me anymore. I'm just a placeholder. I'm just a filler. You don't care about me. You never did.

Day seventeen.

Well, it's a Saturday. For some reason, you decided to call me. You asked if I was available to come over. I almost immediately replied yes, until I remembered to ask to else was there.

The whole thing was probably like...

"Hey, Gumi, do you want to come over?" Your voice sounded so beautiful, even over phone... Shame that the poor quality had to ruin your sweet, sweet voice.

"Y-! Wait, who else is over?" God, I must have sounded like an idiot. Needless to say, your response was fairly predictable, Rin.

"Mik–" I knew it. I knew it. It was going to be Miku. It just had to be that teal-headed brat. You never spend your time with anyone else.

"No, I'm sorry."

It felt a bit rude of me to hang up the phone like that. And I was also looking forward to spending my time with you. Oh well... Maybe there will be another chance.

Day twenty.

I'm kind of sad. That chance I wanted? It never came. And what's worse, I couldn't make any new friends. The old group, it felt too awkward to suddenly just jump back in, and talking to people just seemed sort of tedious right now. Oh well. It didn't matter.

Because who needs friends, when you have something else to take care of?

Day thirty-one.

It'a been announced. You're officially her girlfriend. Doesn't it feel nice? To know that decisions like that have left me unable to get out of bed? I didn't want to see you. It hurt, knowing you couldn't pay any attention to anyone other than Miku, Miku, Miku.

I was sick of her. I was sick of teal. Leeks. Anything to do with that brat, I was done with.

That's quite immature of me, I apologize. But what the hell, it's not as if _you'll_ be looking through this.

Day thirty-two.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her. I'm sick of this one-sided love.

Day a thirty-three.

I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to make sure you'll only have eyes for me. It would be perfect.

Day thirty-four.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it.

Day thirty-five.

I'll kill her.

Day thirty-eight.

I found the perfect solution to my ailment. The plan to go along with it has finally been composed as well. And in good time too, I don't think I would be able to take any more of that sick lovey-dovey shit you two leave all over the place. It hurts, it pains me.

Finally, that hurt will finally stop. I apologize, the pain this might cause you however will be unbearable. But lovers, they get through things together, don't they? You'll know how I feel, finally.

I had called you only four hours ago. Miku was at your house, of course. For once, the news didn't actually hurt me. I was pleased. It meant my plan was going to work.

Next was my weapon of choice.

A regular kitchen knife would be no fun. But I also needed something small. Eventually, I found a nice pick. That would do just nicely.

I made my way over to your house. You looked so happy to see me. I wanted to believe that you were legitimately happy about it. I highly doubt you were, but that's alright. I don't believe I mind that much.

You led me to the table where Miku sat. She seemed kind and pleasant, no wonder you loved her like that.

Shame her life is going to go to waste real soon.

We chatted for a while. Well, to be honest, it was more you and Miku flirting with each other while I was sitting there trying not to gag up my breakfast. You two were totally unable to keep from each other.

Shame, I had to go many more days without you. And now you'll have to go forever without that sickeningly sweet teen. It's for a greater cause.

Eventually, you left to go to the bathroom. I played with the wooden hilt of my weapon, a smile gracing my lips. Miku tried to talk to me. I silenced her by standing up. I walked over to her, and I made my move. I lunged, and stabbed her right in the stomach. I covered up her scream with a scream of my own. It overpowered hers. My throat felt like it was torn, but that meant I did my job right. I put the ice pick in her hand before scuttling back to the corner of the room, a shaken look on my features. I could see the slippery-red blood flow out of the rough puncture sound. She was still croaking, looking confusedly at me. All that made her do was spit out more blood. I tried not to laugh. Surely, the life was pouring out of that poor girl right now.

I didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse.

It took a few more seconds for you to come out of the bathroom. You couldn't finish your sentence without screaming in horror. Your girlfriend with a stab wound, bleeding to death. You were able to see even a bit of her entrails. Ew. An ice pick in her hand. I looked up and her and began to flubber my story.

I was quite convincing.

It started with me trying to speak with Miku before she suddenly jumped me. I was afraid and I screamed, and had hit her hand into her own stomach. She had tried to pull the sharp object out, only for it to be too late.

She was half-dead.

And she was for sure dead now.

Day forty.

You finally smiled at me. The smile was sad, longing, but you smiled. But your next action completely befuddled me. You didn't get down from the railing. You jumped off. I was scared, I was confused. I had no idea what was happening. All I could shout out was a declaration of love.

Perhaps you didn't have the time to process it.

_Whump! _The sickening sound of bones crunching. I looked down. The sight made me lose my lunch over the side of the railing.

I don't understand. Why did you jump off? You had me...

You smiled for me.

Did I ruin it?

* * *

**I honestly didn't expect that ending myself. Oh well. xD**


End file.
